Raven Darkholme
Raven Darkholme (also known as Mystique) was a human mutant that at various points was a soldier, government agent, assassin and terrorist who primarily served as a member of the Brotherhood. Biography Early life Little was known about Mystique's past due to the fact that she could eliminate the outward signs of aging with her shape-changing power. However, she was believed to have been born sometime in the 1870s with an apparent birth date of September 30, 1873. She apparently learned to use her shape-changing power at a very early age which made her family fear her, for there was no evidence known to the public or the government that Raven Darkholme ever looked like anything but a normal human being. In North America Sometime later in her adult life, Darkholme made her way to North America where she eventually met and became the lover of Victor Logan. During this time, the two assembled a group that scammed local citizens for money. They eventually settled in Kansas City, Missouri. In 1921, Darkholme found herself in the Mexican Sonoran Desert about to be executed by a firing squad because of her blue skin, which led the locals to believe she was a witch. As she was blindfolded and tied to a post, she noticed a man tied up beside her. When she asked if he was a murderer, he responded; "Worse, a horse thief." Darkholme managed to untie herself, just before the firing squad shot, and watched as the man was riddled with bullets. However, he managed to somehow survive and killed the guards. After they both escaped, Raven stood surprised that he was still alive and asked how he knew she would be able to free herself and escape. He said that he "didn't". When Darkholme asked where he was going to next, the man told her the nearest bar. Once she introduced herself, the mysterious man said that his name was Logan. After this Darkholme told him that she had a group of friends in Kansas City, that he would probably like to meet. After meeting Raven's crew, and saving one of them from an angry customer that was scammed, Darkholm informed Logan that she and her crew were planning a bank heist and she wanted him to take part in it. When Logan expressed his reluctance to get attached to people, Darkholme told him that she knew it was hard to trust people, but implored him to trust her and suggested that they could be a family. They both kiss and Logan decided to help her. However, Raven betrays Logan and her friends by alerting the police; leaving her crew to take the fall for the heist while she escapes with the stolen money. She encounters Logan in a train later who questions her about this. Raven tells Logan that each one of them should just start a new life. Once Logan turns his back, she kicks him out of the train. Team X Many years later, around 1980, Raven found herself working for a government agency called Team X. There, Raven would again become romantically involved with her fellow Team X member, Victor Logan, now known as Sabretooth. While on the team, she carried out many missions alongside Sabretooth, her old friend James Logan now dubbed Wolverine, Silver Fox, Maverick, Kestrel, Deadpool and Lieutenant Slade Wilson. Besides Victor, she was also briefly romantically involved with other members including his brother James, and possibly Christopher Nord, John Wraith and Wade Wilson. Eventually in 1983, Raven and Adam were assigned with the assassination of a scientist in East Berlin. During the mission she and Victor had to hide in a safe location for a while. They made love and became pregnant, but she faked her death in order to quit the team and to protect him. Adam managed to complete the mission himself. The result of this was the birth of Graydon Logan, her earliest known child. Raven either gave him up for adoption or made arrangements for him from a distance. Graydon reportedly spent most of his childhood in a boarding school, where he frequently got into trouble. Raven kept track of his activities until he reached adolescence. Time in Germany A few years later in 1986, Mystique was calling herself Raven Darkholme, a name which is believed to be the one she was born with. During this time Raven got married to Christian Wagner and the two of them were happily married, until she learned of Christian's infertility. She then used her powers to have sex with a number of partners as she desperately wanted another child, including her former lover, Sabretooth, and the demon, Azazel. Raven soon found out that she was pregnant, although her husband became suspicious as he was unable to father children. After he told Raven to have a blood test, Raven killed and buried him. She then gave birth to a baby with black hair, yellow eyes, and blue skin, after reverting to her true form due to the stress of the birth. The villagers thought that both the mother and child were demons and they quickly attempted to kill them. Raven soon dropped her newborn son into a river before changing her form to that of a local villager so that she could escape alive. The Brotherhood Eventually, Raven was approached by Max Eisenhardt to join his team of Mutants called the Brotherhood. Not long after joining, she became reunited with her former lover, Sabretooth, who they recruited to join the Brotherhood, and soon rekindled their relationship. With the Brotherhood, she along with, Sabretooth, carried out many missions for Magneto such as sabotage, recruitment's and breaking into government buildings. Personality and traits Relationships Victor Logan James Logan Christian Wagner Azazel Owen Carlyle Powers and Abilities Powers Shape Shifting: Mystique could psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result she could cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control was so exact that she could precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. While she could make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, she would not weigh as much as the real person did. Although she could maintain the form of a person of her height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintained the form of a person physically bigger than herself, the greater the strain she felt. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Mystique's nature allowed her to repair and regenerate herself from minor to near death injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human. :*'Toxin & Disease Resistance': She was also able to develop resistance and immunities to toxins and diseases. :*'Retarded Aging': Her metamorphic powers had retarded the degenerative effects of her aging process. She was either close to or over one hundred years old. :*'Enhance Physical Attributes': She had the ability to enhance her strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and senses. :*'Psychic Defense': Mystique's nature also provided her with a natural defense against telepathic intrusion. Appearances }} References Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Weapon Plus members Category:Germans Category:British Category:Assassins Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Darkholme family